The Flash Ch 1&2
by flashfangr8
Summary: His name is Barry Allen and he is the fastest man alive. when he was a child he saw his mother killed by something impossible, his father went to prison for her murder, then an accident made him the impossible. to the outside world he is an ordinary forensic scientist but secretly with the help of his friends at star labs he finds other metahumans like him. He is the FLASH...!


**THE FLASH**

By: - FlashFanGR8

 **CH 1: BARRY ALLEN**

It was a cold, chilly night in the middle of January. After a goodnight's kiss from mom, Barry went upstairs to his room, waiting eagerly to get in bed. He quickly fell asleep as he had been up late which he never normally did. Everything was going fine until Henry, Barry's dad and Barry felt a tremor shaking their house. Barry was woken up by the tremor and to his horror, found out that every object in his house was floating in the air, even the water and the fish in the fish tank. Barry was horrified by this paranormal activity but gathered all his courage and went downstairs. There was a streak of light revolving around his mom and she was screaming, "Barry!" which was even not audible and could be made out by the movement of her mouth. Barry was so frightened that he almost cried. His dad was trying to help Nora but there was nothing in his power that he could have done. After a quick blink, Barry found himself at the Central City Park. He did not know how he got there, but he surely knew that something was wrong. He ran his way back to his house and saw cops all over. He called his uncle, Joe West (who also worked for the CCPD or Central City Police Department) to ask him about the incident but he too was crying and hugged Barry tightly as soon as he saw him. Barry saw his dad handcuffed and being taken by the cops. He was confused to the most as nothing so sudden and unrealistic had happened to him before. He saw his mom's dead body lying on the floor, being sealed up in a death bag. Barry burst out in tears as soon as he saw this and ran towards his mom and cried painfully. Joe saw this but he did not stop him. He had lost his family!

 **CH 2: PARTICLE ACCELERATOR EXPLOSION**

10 years had passed away since his mother died. Joe had adopted him and he was now a forensic scientist working at CCPD. Everything was going fine, he loved his job, his foster family, his friends and even Iris, his foster sister. He had a crush on her since childhood and had always been nice to her. She is a news reporter working at Central City Picture News (CCPN).

Early Morning and Barry is late for work as usual. He is rushing his way through the walkway pushing everyone in his path. He finally arrived in the crime scene, took his bag out and started researching.

"Barr!" a deep voice from behind called him.

Barry looked back and saw Joe.

"You are late for work again, aren't you slowpoke?" said Joe sternly.

"Err! Yes a little" said Barry scratching the back of his head.

"There is another murder at the Coal Factory! Mr. Singh is expecting you to study the crime scene. There's got to be something fishy about the damn factory!" Joe said and got in the police car and drove off…

Barry took a ride from Eddie, Joe's partner and went to the factory…

As always Barry did a good job and helped them catch the criminal who was no other than a street thug named Mark.

Soon after the criminal was caught, Barry went home tired and exhausted. He took a deep breath and looked out of the window towards Starlabs which was the largest lab in America itself owned by Harrison Wells, an entrepreneur who was famous worldwide for his work in the field of science. As Barry was staring at the magnificent building, he saw orange clouds of unknown matter shooting up the sky and filling up the atmosphere above Central City. Barry didn't know what to do. He informed Joe and Iris who were downstairs about the orange smoke. Soon before he could realize what was happening, an orange lightening hit him and he fell to the ground.

Joe and Iris hurriedly took him to the hospital. The Doctors told Joe that he was in a coma and his vitals are really low and he has a low chance of surviving. Joe was so frightened of the thought of Barry's Death that he almost passed out. He sat beside Barry everyday and looked after him with tears in his eyes thinking about the worst. Nine months later, Barry finally opened his eyes where he found himself beside Joe and Iris both grieving with their heads down. He cried out in a healthy voice, "Hey! Why are you sad?" Joe heard this and saw Barry healthily sitting up in the bed. He could not believe his eyes and jumped in joy. Iris was happy too but for Barry, the world had changed.

"Why are you jumping in a slow motion?" he asked.


End file.
